As a conventional injection equipment, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H03-505538 discloses an assembly including liquid source supplying means for supplying a pressured liquid source, a bolus dose device for providing a liquid of a controlled bolus dose, and means for adjusting the steady flow rate of the liquid. The bolus dose device includes a dose reservoir capable of filling the liquid supplied from the liquid source supply means. This dose reservoir can discharge its contents by being compressed.
Nevertheless, with the bolus dose device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H03-505538, there is a problem in that considerable force is required of the user to inject the medical liquid filled in the dose reservoir into the patient's body. Specifically, in order to inject the medical liquid filled in the dose reservoir into the patient, the medical liquid needs to be forced through members such as a filter or a catheter having large circulation resistance. In addition, the force required for compressing the dose reservoir in order to generate this flow is extremely large.